Pure Souls: The next decade
by NamekGirls
Summary: Piccolo Jr. Is all grown up, and has a life of his own. He meets another female Namek who he begins to bond with. But will an android get in his way of success in life? Will a Namek get in his way of Success? If you haven't read Pure Souls 1, you may be lost. But feel free to read this anyways even if you havent! Enjoy!


Chapter One- Pure Souls: The next Generation

Life had been pretty calm since the catastrophe his mother caused back with the evil villain Mote. He spent his days in school, where everyone stared at him of course because of his skin color. He spent his days also working on cars. His life was overall, well, boring. His buddies were having kids, such as Artemus and Trunks. Goten was occupied with his girlfriend Bra, Piccolo Jr. really didn't have much to do. Out of the 14 of his siblings, he lived with five of his brothers in a house on earth, not far from capsule corp. His mom and dad, Yusagie and Piccolo, choose to stay at Kami tower to live the rest of their lives there. The distance from his house to Capsule Corp. was good, considering he worked in Bulma's shop building airplanes and vehicles.

Yusagie had transferred most of the Namek's left in the past to this time, to give them a new life. There weren't many Namek's, but enough for Kami tower to become like a small colony.

So here Piccolo Jr was once again, under a hunk of metal, covered in grease and using tools to fix whatever the problem was today.

Laying besides him on the ground was his iphone, it began to vibrate. He looked beside it and saw his mom calling. Even though Piccolo was really his only parent, he felt she was truly his mom, and he could never say no to her. So reaching over he answered it.

"Hay ma" he said in a monotone voice.

"How is my baby?" the 24 year old couldn't help but smile at his moms pleasant voice.

"Haha—What do you need?"" he chuckles.

"Well, I noticed you haven been up here in almost a year, you haven't met any of the new Nameks."

"I know, sorry. I've been busy with work and school."

"And video games, and sleeping, and drinking, and girls."

"Hahaha no girls ma."

"Well hurry up. I haven't held a baby Namek since your little sister."

"Sucks to be you." He said nonchalantly.

"Ugh. There are cute girls up here. But your into those white girls aren't you?"

"Interracial is accepted now mom." He could hear the disappointment in his very traditional mother's voice.

"Well, whatever. Come say hi to me and your father, your little siblings haven't seen you in a while either."

"I'll come by after work." He said, knowing he hadent seen his parents in over 6 months. "I love you." He hung up and continued to work.

He walked home, since it was just a few blocks away. His old 1987 red mustang sat in the middle of the driveway, broken down with no hood. It was his toy.

He walked in, his twin brothers sitting on the couch, battling each other in video games. His other one wasn't home, and his 3rd oldest sat on the couch reading a Vogue magazine.

"You aren't going to go drag on us are you?" Piccolo said to his brother Kovu.

"I'm gay, not a girl. And I like the pictures." He rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine. Kovu wasn't as big as Piccolo Jr. was, but he defiantly had muscle and tone to his body. It would be really hard for him to pull off a pretty women.

"Mom called, she wants us there tonight."

"Cant I have class." Said Guri, one of this twins sitting playing games.

"I have work." Smiled Kovu sarcastically.

Piccolo Jr. looked at his other brother focusing on the video game screen. "Mirkko?"

"Uhhmm—Tell mom I died." Was his response to his older brother.

"So you're going since you have no excuse?"

"Mom is going to try to hook me up with some chick. I'm only 19!" He threw his hands up in the air.

"Mom just doesn't want you marrying a white girl." Said Kovu

"Mom just doesn't want you marrying a man." Laughed Guri.

"Shut up."

Piccolo bit into an apple and began chewing it "When are you going to tell mom and dad?"

"I'm pretty sure dad already know. Mom—Never." Replied the gay brother.

"Why?"

"She's so traditional. I don't know if she hates gays or not."

"She would still love you." Said Guri

"I'm not sure, mom's a hard ass. She can hold a grudge." Responded Kovu.

Piccolo Jr. looked over to the clock on the microwave. "I guess I should be leaving. You too Mirkko. If I knew where Kenjo was I would make him go."

"Sorry!" smiled Kovu

"Let's go!" Piccolo Jr. demanded to his brother, who then threw the remote down and followed his older brother.

When they landed Piccolo Jr. felt like he was actually on planet Namek. Him and his brother both felt so out of place. They were earing jeans and generic T shirts, and here all the Namek were very traditional looking. With their Gi's or the women in Asian gowns and tight waist belts.

Piccolo of course was in his normal purple fighting outfit, even though he was sitting among the other Namek men, he stayed quiet. That was his dad's style. That was his style too.

He saw his beautiful mother, who's hair was longer then ever, and looked like it was getting lighter every time he saw her. She held him tightly as he embraced his mother. He loved his mother's hugs almost more then anything. More than warm baked cookies. He gave her a small kiss, she did the same to Mirkko and then introduced them to a whole group of older Namek women. She took them around the tower, introducing them to girls their age as well. Mirkko. Just wanted to leave and play video games. Piccolo jr. was polite and shook hands. He didn't talk much, but the women did that for them.

"So what do you do Piccolo the first!?" one of the women asked him.

"Uh- well—I'm in school for science and engineering and I work on machines at Capsule Corp." he smiled and nodded.

"Oh my! That's interesting! Well I didn't fight like your mother did in the Army, I was just a palace maid. But our young Willow here fought and worked on machines like you." The older women directed her hand towards the young girl he was about just as quiet as Piccolo Jr. himself.

Her hair was long and dark, just like his mothers. She wasn't tall like his mom, but shorter, and a little bit chubbier. Her eyes are what attracted him the most. They were light blue. His mother's were blue, but they were deep and dark, this girl had pastel blue eyes. Her body was draped in a light blue kimono gown with small dark colored flowers as a pattern with a dark purple belt.

"So you have been to capsule corp? Are the machines like the ones you worked on?" he asked her.

"I haven't been down there yet." She replied sofly.

"You have been here for 8 months and you haven't been on earth yet?" Piccolo Jr. was shocked to ask her. She nodded to him.

"No, I haven't."

"How about you take her back with you?" Yusagie elbowed her son. He was hesitatnt.

"No, I'm sure you have better things to do." Willow replied.

Piccolo Jr. almost felt guilty that she noticed his hesitation. "I can show you earth. It can be quite beautiful."

"Yes!" Yusagie exclaimed. "Piccolo here has his own house, they have plenty of room, you can bring a friend too, stay the night!"

"_Stay the night?"_ Piccolo thought to himself. With uncertainty. "Yes, we have plenty of room, and bring a friend. It is getting dark, we should leave soon.

"Alright." Willow nodded. "I will go get Jamie." She said, leaving the group of nameks to find her friend.

Mirkko rolled his eyes and thought to his brother. _"Why did mom do this to us?"_

Piccolo Jr. just shook his head.

"AHH OH MY GOD! I GET TO SEE EARTH!" Said a spunky Namek girl running into the room where they all sat.

"_**Why did mom do this to us?" **_emphasized young piccolo back to his brother.

Willow stood next to her friend Jamie, it was taller and thinner than willow. She had shorter hair to her ears, and dark eyes. She had also a gown on, orange with geometric prints.

"Can you guys fly?" Mirkko said in a snobbish way to the two women.

"I was a warrior once little boy. Hae you ever fought a day in your life?" Willow responded sharply back as she jumped off the balcony of Kami tower into the sky.

Piccolo Jr. smirked, wanting to laugh at his now embarrassed brother. "Let's go." He followed her into the sky.

They landed in his drive way, of course Jamie was thrilled to be on earth. She was also thrilled to be with men.

"What is this?" Willow ran her hands against the side of Piccolo Jr's mustang.

"It's a car I'm fixing up. It doesn't run, but I have fun with it when I can."

"A car?" Willow asked. Piccolo Jr's father, Piccolo, used to tell him stories about how his mother was absolutely clueless about things on earth. She didn't know what ice cream was, she didn't know what a car was, she didn't what a shower was, she didnt know anything at all.

"You drive it, to get places. Most people on this planet are not like us, they can't fly. "

"Oh—" She replied, feeling stupid following the boys into the house. There sat Kovu looking at the girls. The only female he had ever seen as a Namek was his mother and his very few sisters.

"Soooo what do we do first?" asked Jamie.

"Go shopping and get you out of those clothes." Said Kovu. "No one here wears stuff like that. Yuck!" he stood up, walking around both the girls. "We will take you to the mall."

"Doesn't this planet have currency? We have none." Said willow shamefully.

"Puh-lease gurl. We are friends with the richest women in the world. I will handle all the buying alright?"

"Are you going to this so called mall?" Willow looked to Piccolo Jr?

"Uhm-no."

"Don't worry he loves the mall, he's going." Kovu insisted.

"Actually, I hate the mall." Piccolo Jr. frowned crossing his arms.

"I would hope you will go." Willow looked at Piccolo Jr. He couldn't turn down her light blue doe eyes.

Kovu clapped together his hands. "Alright, it's settled you are going! We will take my car."

"Car?! We get to ride in one?! WEEEEEE!" Squealed Jamie as she ran outside to the car.

The mall was nothing these girls had ever seen before. Stores beyond stores. The only time they had seen this many people at the same place at the same time was when the armies soldiers were gathered together for a rally.

"So, what was your life like from your time?" Piccolo looked at Willow, then at Kovu and Jamie who became two peas in a pod.

"Well, I was young when your mother killed mote. I was about 5."

"Did you worship him like everyone else? Did you feel he was a good leader?"

"Not at all. I mean, the threes years they searched for your mother I was trained as a soldier. By the time I was nine I was destroying planets. I remember the day his men took me from my village. My mom hid me and my younger brother in a cabinet as they fought for our lives. We watched our parents die before us. I was only 4. That whole year the kept us in concentration camps. When I turned 5 my brother and I got separated, and I was trained to find and kill your mom. I didn't know her, I just was taught to kill her. He was a terrible Tyrant. You have no idea."

Piccolo took in a deep sigh. "I have an idea. My father, his friends and I were the ones who destroyed him forever."

"You were there?" she looked at him with surprise. "Were you the only Kami son to be there?"

"No, my brother who's only slightly younger then me was there as well. You haven't met him yet, he's hardly around."

"Wow. Takes a lot of defeat him."

"Trust me, we know." Piccolo stared ahead looking at his gay brother. He couldn't imagine being separated from any of his brothers. "Do you know where your brother is?"

"No. I've been searching my whole life."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Piccolo looked down at her bags. She choose very modest earthling clothing. They consisted of jeans, shirts that covered her shoulders and feminine cardigans. Jamie on the other hand went all out. She got short dresses, short skirts, tall heels. Overall she let Kovu dress her.

She reached for his shoulder, sliding her hand down his arm. "It's okay. I have a better life now." She smiled.

He blushed slighty, she noticed and pulled her hand away from him quickly.

"So Tye showed up with booze at your place. Party!" Kovu ran to his brother and did a happy dance.

"Booze?" Willow asked.

"It's a drink that tastes terrible, but can make you feel good or make you feel like dying."

It wasn't long until the Namek's boys house was filled with people. Goten, Bra, Keen, Lila, and people they didn't even know showed up having a good time. But Jamie was having the best time. Dancing on tablets with Kovu, her boobs hanging out of her low cut dress, she was over all more drunk then anyone at that party.

Piccolo Jr., his close friends and Willow sat on the couch, all sitting and chatting. She took a zip of Vodka, then spit it back into the cup. "This is disgusting."

Piccolo Jr smiled. "Isnt it great?" as he wrapped his arm around her a little bit. Goten and Trunks glanced at each other with a slight smile, seeing Piccolo getting close to this girl.

"No. The pink alcohol tasted better." Said the tipsy Willow.

"Pink?" asked Goten.

"Tequila rose. Drink some more." The drunk Piccolo Jr. tried to force his cup to her face, the spilled it on her new blue jeans and pink top. She gasped as she threw her cup of Vodka on him.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that." Piccolo jr. laughed as Willow got up and ran outside. He chased after her.

Willow stumbled down the driveway laughing as she held her drink. She leaned against his car and then looked at Piccolo Jr. as he walked towards her. He didn't feel too with it himself.

"We didn't have this where I'm from. We had something called Cocogrum, you smoked it, but it was banned from my kingdom since I can remember."

Piccolo also leaned against his mustang and chuckled. "Yeh, we have restrictions on this stuff too. For good reason. People like you." He smiled at her.

"I didn't have a lot." She took another sip of her mostly empty Vodka cup.

"It doesn't take a lot." He smiled.

She noticed something on his arm, she reached to shoo it away and touched his skin. He blushed lighty. She noticed it wasn't going away, and after a few time of trying to get rid of it she touched it. It was his skin. She walked before him, pulling the sleeve of his over shirt down, which revealed his full sleeve bionic tattoo. It had designed from machine bolts to machine levers.

"What the—" she traced her finger over the design over his skin.

"Its-a tattoo." He hesitated as he had never been touched by a girl in his life. Her moving her finger around his skin made him feel a sensation he never had before. "Here, we get artwork on our bodies that cannot be removed."

"I know. I have one. The symbol on the back of my neck. We all have them."

"ah yes—the one my mother has."

She traveled her hand up his arm and around his neck. He looked down at her blue eyes and smiled. She made him nervous.

"Can—I kiss you?" she asked hesitantly.

"Uh—uhmm- well—" Piccolo Jr. felt his heart stop.

"Sorry, this stuff makes me-I didn't mean it." she laughed still holding her cup in her other hand.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Piccolo Jr. came out right to say it.

She looked back up at him. "Me neither." She wrapped her hand around his neck, pulling him to her, she could smell the oil from working on cars on his skin and in his clothes. She looked at his dark eyes. They were soft and strong both at the same time. He leaned in, closer to her, his forehead touching hers. They both could smell the alcohol on each other's breath.

"WOOOOO!" screamed Jamie as she ran down the driveway in her bra and underwear. Piccolo Jr. and Willow pushed away from each other.

"What are you doing?" Willow pulled her friend back inside the house. "You cant do that. People will look at you." She walked her friend back inside.

Kovu looked at Piccolo Jr. down the driveway. He raise his brow. "Girlfriend?"

"What? No—why—why would you say that?" Piccolo Jr. Chuckled, going back inside and not making eye contact with Kovu.

By the nights end Jamie had passed out on the floor, and others hand gone home. The boys were asleep and Piccolo Jr. was going into his room. He turned the TV on and laid in bed. He saw a figure standing in the door way, it was Willow.

"Hey, I thought you went to bed?" he asked as he smoked his cigarette in bed.

"I was but, I don't know what to expect on my first night on earth. Can I lay with you?" She had a hard time asking. It frowned down upon to sleep with a man you weren't married to during her time.

Piccolo Jr. scooted over in his bed and patted on the mattress, giving her the okay to come. When she walked in she looked around his room. It was very boring and bland with shite walls. He was very neat and clean. He had a drum set in the corner.

"You play music?" She asked as she layed in his bed beside him.

"I was in a band with my friends Goten, Trunks and Keen when we were in high school." He replied.

"Must have been nice to go to school." She closed her eyes.

"You will get too. Plenty of opportunities here." He turned back to his TV, before he knew it he she was asleep beside him.

Piccolo began to dream, he could see something. Someone. A women. He couldn't make her out but he could see her there. With her long red hair and pale white skin. She wore the red ribbon army symbol on her chest. He turned around to a super Namek, hovering over them, but he couldn't make out which Namek it was. It became dark, then suddenly there was his friends and family, dead on the ground.

He woke up in a sweat, breathing heavily. His heart felt stopping. He looked beside him to see the sleeping Willow. He laid back in his pillow. He didn't get visions often unless they were important. He wished he saw them like his mother did, which were exact visions. His were implied and didn't make sense until after the events had happened.

He closed his eyes falling back to sleep.

The next morning the girls were dressed back in their traditional gowns and ready to head back to kami tower. "If my mom asks, we went to museums, we didn't drink alcohol." Piccolo Jr. seemed very demanding they remember this made up story. He flew them back and every Namek wanted to hear the girls experiences upon earth.

"We went to, museums." The hung over Jamie said, going along with the story. She wasn't her perky self, so she went to lay down in her own bed.

"I guess I'll see you around." Nodded Willow to Piccolo Jr.

"Uh-yeh. Thanks for coming out." He smiled lightly, watching her walk away with some of the elders.

"So was it actually fun?" Piccolo Jr's father, Piccolo asked him. Piccolo Jr didn't respond, he just stared at her, walking away. "Hello—Piccolo." His dad Insisted.

"Oh uhm—yeh- hold that thought dad." Piccolo Jr replied as he looked back at Willow. "Willow, wait!" he yelled to her. She turned around to see him jogging towards her.

"Yes? Did I forget something?" she asked confused.

He looked down at, grabbing her shoulders firmly. "Yes." He pushed his lips against hers, kissing her as passionately as he could. She didn't resists, she let him.

He pulled away from her, she was speechless. He look her breath away. He looked up, seeing his siblings, other Nameks, his dad and of course his mother all looking at him. He had his father's personality, but he was a bit more serious and shy then his dad, so his action shocked everyone.

Yusagie's hands were over her mouth, in shock. She couldn't believe it.

Piccolo looked at Willow with uncertainty in his face. He took a step back from her. "I'm so sorry. I—"

"Piccolo, it's okay I-" she tried to reply, reaching her hand to him.

"I need to go, I'm sorry-" he turned around, running off of kami tower and into the early morning sky.


End file.
